To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long term evolution (LTE) System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mm Wave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna techniques, and analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques, are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is underway based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and frequency and quadrature amplitude (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology, have also been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including those associated with a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as sensor networks, MTC, and M2M communications may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud RAN as the above-described big data processing technology may also be considered as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
With the development of mobile communication technologies, various technologies of providing Internet communication using a user equipment have been developed. For the Internet communication, a communication method of using a hypertext transfer protocol (HTT) and a proxy has been mainly used. The HTTP is an application layer protocol which may transmit and receive information on the Internet and is mainly used to transmit and receive an HTML document. The HTTP is a transport layer protocol and uses a transport control protocol (TCP) or a user data protocol (UDP). The HTTP is a request/response based protocol that is made between a client and a server. For example, if a client or a web browser such as an application program, application function (AF), or interface that may parse information provided from a web browser (world wide web (WWW) to allow users to see the information, requests a web page or picture information from a server through the HTTP, the server responds to the request to transmit necessary information to the corresponding user. Hereinafter, ‘browser’ is used as an alternative term to ‘web browser’ or ‘client’. The user sees the information through an output device such as a monitor.
A proxy server is a function or program to allow the client to indirectly access other network services for himself/herself. A repeater between the server and the client is referred to as a proxy performing communication by proxy, and an apparatus performing a repeating function is referred to as a proxy server. The proxy server stores contents that any client requests from the server before a specific point of time in a cache, and responds to the information in the cache by proxy on behalf of the server when information that the same client or other clients request after the corresponding point of time is present in the cache. Due to the use of the proxy, there is no need to access the server to bring data. As a result, the transmission time may be saved and the unnecessary traffic request may be reduced, thereby improving communication efficiency.
In the communication using the HTTP and the proxy, a network operator may provide various services such as user information on a client and information on the server requesting the HTTP, interception of harmful information based on contents of HTTP traffic, provision of relevant additional information/advertisement, and control of contents access right. However, by using a hypertext transfer protocol over secured layer (HTTPS) protocol and the like, that is the application layer protocol of which the security is enhanced by encryption of the HTTP traffic in recent years, an intermediate entity other than the server/client increasingly handles the traffic (hereinafter, security traffic) of which the contents may not be understood. Therefore, the network operator may have trouble inspecting or controlling the security traffic between the server/client.
The HTTPS additionally uses a secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol or a transport layer security (TLS) protocol to encrypt session data in addition to a TCP transport layer protocol, thereby further securing protection of data. The existing HTTPS has been mainly used in e-commerce and the like, for protection of financial transaction information. In recent years, however, the HTTPS is being used more often in messenger services, social network services and the like, for personal information protection, and as a result, a use ratio of HTTPS traffic has increased. To cope with this problem, a method for inspecting and controlling, by a network operator, security traffic is required.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.